


Mistaken Identity

by IHScribe



Category: Grimm (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Monroe is not a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester Brothers stumble upon a werewolf who doesn’t eat hearts, and isn’t, in fact, a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Supernatural, Grimm
> 
> Characters: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Anybody from Grimm (Monroe)
> 
> Prompt: The Winchester brothers chase a "monster", that's really a Wesen.
> 
> Prompt Made By: Susan M. M
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

"Oh my God! Don't shoot!"

Dean and Sam looked at each other. The werewolf they had been chasing didn't look like a werewolf anymore, and he was talking.

"Since when do Grimms even use guns."

"What's a Grimm?" Sam asked.

"You guys don't know?" Monroe asked. He muttered something about always babysitting baby Grimms. And then he looked like a werewolf again, causing Sam and Dean to raise their guns again.

"Don't shoot! You…you're not Grimms? What in the hell are you?" He was back to being human again.

"Are you  _not_  a werewolf?" Dean asked.

"What? No! Why does everyone always think I'm a werewolf? I'm a Blutbad. Blut. Bad."

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. Hi. I'm Sam. This is Dean."

"Monroe. What in God's name made you think I was a werewolf?"

"First time we've met a…Blutbad?" Sam said, stumbling over the word a little.

"It's usually werewolves," Dean said. "You don't have the urge to eat human hearts, do you?"

"Ew, hearts!?" Monroe said. "I'm a vegetarian, thank you very much. Oh God, you're hunters, aren't you? You do know Portland only has Wesen, right?"

"What's a wesen?" Dean asked.

"No, you know what, no! It's bad enough I have to help the Grimm who doesn't know who he is, but I'm not doing it for hunters too. I'm going home. Don't follow me or I'll have you charged with assault!" Monroe yelled, walking away from them.

"What's his problem?"

"Us, I think," Sam said. "We did point guns at him and accuse him of eating human hearts."

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
